Love Song A Teen Titans Fanfic
by Zuko of the Water Tribe
Summary: Yay! My first multi-chapter Teen Titan story! Don't read if your a die-hard StarxRob fan, because in this one, Robin is with my OC, Stormfire. RobinxOC, StarxSpeedy, BBxRae


Love Song

**Hey, all! Stormy, a.k.a Robin's Fan Girl, here! This is my third story! Woot! I've already gotten some nice reviews, and no flames yet - yay! But seriously, critique is accepted. If you see any flaws, let me know. I'm constantly trying to improve myself, so any suggestions are readily accepted. This is going to be a multi-chapter one, so you'll really get to see my work! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Stormfire / Zodia'k.**

Prolouge

"Charge!" The battle cry sounded off around the barren land like the cry of a banshee. Shouts echoed around the clearing as the Tamaranians charged at each other.

At the head of one side was a huge, burly, bearded man ; he had started the battle with his command. He was holding a big spear.

"Emporer Galfor!" The red-bearded man turned to a younger boy running beside him.

"Yardie'r, this is not the time!" Galfor ignored the man and fixed his eyes on a beautiful, black-haired girl that was leading the opposite group. Her eyes glowed bright red, and she was flying.

"But Galfor-" Yardie'r was cut off as the battle started. Red-armoured Tamaranians clashed with their black-armoured brothers, yowling and bashing each other.

_May X'ahl help us. _

--

Meanwhile, a stunning young Tamaranian girl watched from above. Her eyes glowed neon purple-pink as she stared down at her father, who was now punching her cousin. _She is known as Blackfire on Earth, Koriand'r says._

Zodia'k sighed before she went into her room, closing her violet eyes. _Ever since Koriand'r escaped to Earth, Galfor and the others have been watching me like a goohgar over it's halffog. It's unfair. Koriand'r gets to go to Earth after she's experimented on ; I get taken back to Tamaran by that blog-head Yardie'r._

_I doubt Koriand'r has even told her friends on Earth about how I was captured too. Koriand'r is special ; she escaped while I was rescued. But I was experimented on as well! _Zodia'k mentally smacked her cousin in anger as she thought. _Well, she's not getting all the glory anymore. I'm going to Earth, too._

The white-haired girl put a bag over her shoulder, purple eyes staring into the stars. She reminded herself at the last minute to put a map in her bag. As she put the marked paper into the side pocket, Zodia'k pondered how she would find Koriand'r and her friends. _Didn't she say they lived in Jump City?_ Yeah, Jump City.

_Speaking of her friends, what are they called again? The Teen...something. The Teen...Titans. Right, the Teen Titans. _Zodia'k grinned in satisfaction as she remembered the name. _And Koriand'r is...what on Earth? She goes by a different name. _Zodia'k looked around the castle Koriand'r had almost had her wedding in. Zodia'k had been forbidden to go to this occasion ; Zodia'k had not seen her cousin, or her friends, the entire time Koriand'r had visited. Frowning, Zodia'k continued thinking about Koriand'r's name on Earth.

"Sun...Sun...Sun-fire, wasn't it? No...Sta...Starfire?" Zodia'k let the unfamiliar word pass her lips. "What shall I be called?"

Zodia'k pulled out her guide to Earth and looked through the dictionary inside. She flipped to the S section, unable to read the English writing. She quickly wrote down a few words that looked interesting. Then her eyes paused on a famaliar word. _Storm._

She wrote down that word and smiled. "This is what I shall be called. What did Koriand'r call this thing that caused thunder and lightning? "S...St...Stor...m. Storm. Storm..." It seemed shorter then Koriand'r's name. "Koriand'r is known as Starfire. I shall be called...Storm...fire. Stormfire. Yes, yes, Stormfire!"

Then the gleeful Tamaranian jumped into the air and floated for a moment. She smiled faintly, realizing she was almost happy about the experiments put on her when she was a prisoner. They had given her powers, after all.

Zodia'k began to float into space, eyes bright violet. She was going to Earth to see her cousin, Starfire, and the other Teen Titans.

"Earth, here I come." Stormfire whispered. Then the white-haired girl zoomed into space, her navy blue skirt floating out behind her.

"Here I come."

--

**Yay! The prologue is complete! Do you like it? I'm not gonna write until I get at least 2 reviews! Thanks!**

**Stormy **

**( P.S. Now you know where I got my nickname. :D )**


End file.
